Just an Ordinary Day
by LolaRoll
Summary: Danny suprises Sam by showing up at her house one night. DannySam confession fic. Please Review i dont own Danny Phantom


This one probably took me the longest to write it took me over an hour. I tried to do something that was happier than my other songfics so I hope you like it. Please Review. Song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

**Ordinary Day**

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines_.

I laid back on my big purple bed and sighed to myself. I had been doing this a lot lately, just sitting in my room thinking. The person I was thinking about was Danny, he's been doing so much lately with fighting ghosts and all. His eyes made it apparent to everyone that something was going on, his eyes were always tired looking and had dark circles always beneath them. Danny's strong but it still hard to see him like this. But the thing that I was really thinking about now was our relationship. I had met Danny along with Tucker in kindergarten and we've always been best friends but I always really like Danny and eventually I figured out that I loved him. Being lost in my thoughts I just started to realize that something was tapping on my window. It was probably Danny but if that was him at this time of night something was definitely wrong. I rushed towards the window hoping for the best instead of the worst. I opened it to find Danny outside of my window with no cuts or bruises and looking okay.

"Danny, did you wan-", he interrupted me.

"Did you want to go flying?", he asked.

I was a little surprised he asked me that he doesn't usually do this, something must be bothering him I thought.

"Sure, I replied."

I went back to humungous closet and grabbed the closest warm coat I could find and I walked back over to Danny.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

I stepped on the window seal(sp?), and grabbed on to Danny as he picked me up bridal style. This was one of the moments that all of our hard work and pain paid off. It was beautiful flying with Danny, we flew out of Fenton Works, past Casper High and out of town. And we soon came the top of a tall building in the city next to Amity Park, where we landed but as he set me down he never let go of me.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

We let go of our embrace but he never stopped holding my hands. My heart began to beat even faster than before and I was afraid Danny would hear it but what he said next made my heart stop all together.

"I love you, Sam", he said to me with a slight tremor in his voice.

I know what it feels like to love someone, but for once I felt loved.

I looked up into his eyes, locked in his gaze. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

_  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

His lips fell on mine and it seemed like we kissed for eternity yet when we stopped it seemed like it was only a second.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

"I love you too", I told him

We stood there for probably about an hour just holding each other wishing this could never end.

"S-Sam", he stuttered

I looked up at him.

"Would you be my girlfriend?", he held out the class ring he was going to give to Valerie

"Of course, but Wes?", I asked him now curious.

He chuckled, "Turn it over", he told me.

I gasped it said Sam it always did, I cant believe I thought it said Wes.

_(a/n: I just had to put that in there lol) _

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

I sat up and noticed I was in bed. I looked to my right and left holding on to the hope that everything I saw last night was real. Did Danny really love me, or was it just a figment of my imagination? Did he really fly me to the top of that building last night, It seemed so real and I could remember how the cool air felt on my skin. I got up out of bed and walked to my dark oak dresser, when I saw something glisten on my finger.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

It was all real the ring on my finger and my jacket on the floor proved that. I must of fell asleep in Danny's arms on that building and he took me home. But in a way it was a dream, a dream that came true. Tucker will never let us live this down. _(a/n: lol)_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

_

* * *

_so cheesy but cute all the same 


End file.
